Pranking Through Time
by UrbanLegend645
Summary: Fred and George go back to the Marauder's time period.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I just wanted to reach out to my readers letting them know that the website has removed both of my Pranking Through Time stories because they do not follow the site guidelines. I cannot post them again. I wasn't aware that "Character Reading the Books" type stories were not allowed. I have always been an avid reader of them in the past, and have always aspired to write a complete set of them. I didn't want to leave any of my readers hanging. I only have access to those of you that have followed or favorited me, not the stories themselves, so there is a number of people that I cannot reach out to. If anyone has access to them, I would appreciate it if you could forward alert them.

I have spent a lot of time writing Pranking Through Time, and I know you all have spent a lot of time reading it. Therefore, I would like to find a way to continue writing it. I would like to see who is interested in the continuation of my stories. If you would like bear with me while I find a way to continue writing for you guys, let me know. PM me back with your EMAIL ADDRESS, and I will send you a WORD copy of the stone, as well as the beginning chapters of the chamber. For the time being, I will be happy to email new chapters of the chamber so that you guys can read them. I'll be working on a better solution.

Regardless of whether you choose to continue following Pranking Through Time (as I can see that it could be a pain), thank you so much for your previous support of me and my work! I will look at this as an opportunity to begin some new Harry Potter stories that have been floating around in my head, so keep an eye out for them. I have posted a poll onto my profile page concerning a new story. I haven't started anything yet, and I would like your opinion on what to write! Please take the time to check it out so that I know what you guys would like to see.  
Again, thank you so much! It's been wonderful. This is a minor setback, but I have gained so much appreciation for all of you!

UrbanLegend645


	2. It's Back!

Hey guys! I just want to say thank you to everyone who responded to me. You guys are the best.

I'm MORE than pleased to let you guys know that I've managed to post both Pranking Through Time stories on ARCHIVES OF OUR OWN! Go there and check them out! You can access my profile page directly from

archiveofourown ~dot~ o r g [slash] users [slash] Urbanlegend645 [slash] works "

Just remove the quotes and spaces. Please take the time to like and comment on a few chapters of each story. It was a lot of work getting them posted and such, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd go through both stories and just throw in a few comments to help me get the stories out there to the readers on the website that haven't seen it before. There isn't a NEW chapter up yet, because I wasn't sure when I'd be able to post them, but there will be one either tonight or tomorrow, 100% for sure. Thanks so much for all of your support! I love you guys! I'm still getting used to the site, but I think it will work out wonderfully to allow us to continue the story.


	3. PTT has been removed (again)

Hello once again! I know that I promised you guys more chapters of Pranking Through Time on Archive of our Own, but I am sorry to announce that Archive of our Own has also flagged my stories and asked me to remove them - this is why I haven't updated, and tomorrow both Pranking Through Time stories will be removed. I'm sorry to see this happen, because I've spent a lot of time writing them and hate to disappoint my readers; however, for now, I will have to give up writing the Pranking Through Time stories. I will go ahead and email what I have so far to those of you who have provided me with your emails, but will cease writing updates for the time being until I can find a better solution.

Thank you all for your support! On the bright side, I'm currently beginning to work on a new Harry Potter fan fic and hope to have the first chapter up soon. I hope that you will all take the time to give my future works a chance! Thanks again!

UrbanLegend645


End file.
